Where Did My Happily Ever After Go?
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: When did our games of make believe... Turn to dying screams and blood soaked hands?


Okay, I was reading around today, so depressing things mainly, and I cam across this awesome fic called "Places in Heaven" by Pickled Death, and got majorly inspired. So I figured, why not try to write a Naruto poem? I really hope it's okay, because I tend to just write when I do poems, and I don't actually know what I wrote until after I'm done. I don't think when I write poems, I just _feel_. It's hard to explain. If you've ever been inspired, then you'll understand.

Disclaimer: This is me, owning nothing.

I'm not sure whose POV this is, so you can pick whomever best suits it for yourselves.

Well, enjoy.

**Where Did My Happily Ever After Go?**

When did our games of make believe,

Turn to dying screams and blood soaked hands?

When did our vows of honour and courage,

Morph into kunai in the back of heads, and stalking through shadows?

When did our fantasies of protecting the weak and becoming heroes,

Suddenly become swift, cold orders, and crimson stained weapons?

When did the hard kiss of steel that is my kunai blade

Become so familiar?

When did the sight of the blood of my enemy tainting my hands red

Become so commonplace?

When did the strength I fought so hard to achieve

Start being used as a tool of massacre?

Somebody

Anybody

Answer me please.

When did the fairytale lives we planned for ourselves,

Filled with Prince Charmings and magic and true love

Become twisted into the live of tools,

Hating who we were told to hate

Killing who were told to kill,

Destroying whatever dream we were told to destroy.

When did that happen?

Where did my happily ever after go?

Did it abandon me?

Did it leave me out in the cold to scrounge for myself?

Was I not worthy of a happily ever after?

Was I not strong enough?

Not pure enough?

Not good enough?

To have my fairytale ending?

Or was it simply that the illusion I told myself was reality for so long

Came crashing down around my ears

And leave me to see reality for what it truly was

Cold, harsh, and above all else,

No fairytale.

Somebody

Anybody

Answer me please.

So when did it happen?

When did my fairytale come to an end,

And my reality begin?

Was it when the hard kiss of steel that is my kunai blade

Became so familiar?

Was it when the sight of the blood of my enemy tainting my hand red

Became so commonplace?

Was it when the strength I had fought so hard to achieve

Started being used as a tool for massacre?

Maybe.

Or maybe it was before that.

Maybe it was the first time I threw shuriken

Not to catch, to disarm, to distract,

But with the intent of death.

I missed.

I missed that shot.

But two weeks later, my aim had improved.

Maybe it was the first time I killed.

Not a distance,

But face to face.

Staring into his eyes,

Seeing them dull

And become lifeless.

Maybe that was when I realized that fairytales don't happen.

Or maybe reality was there all along,

And I was just too blind to see it.

Somebody.

Anybody.

Answer me please.

When I look back now,

I think reality came to me in his form.

All decked out in orange and blue and always smiling.

He was a fool,

We all knew it.

We didn't expect him to be anything special,

Anything worth noticing.

All our eyes were trained on the Rookie of the Year,

The fabled Uchiha Sasuke.

Looking back, I see now that we were the fools.

Reality came to me in his form, because he

The fool,

The jester,

The dead last who could do nothing right, wasn't worth anything, didn't deserve to be acknowledged,

Was stronger than any of us.

Somebody.

Anybody.

Answer me please.

As our fantasies faded to blood and screams and orders,

As our virtues and principals left us

As all that was honourable and pure and good in us fled,

He remained

Strong,

Pure,

Full of hope.

He never once faltered in his dream,

As we let ours fall away, forsaken.

He never once gave up on life,

As we let its weariness overtake us

He never once stopped trying, stopped caring, stopped _believing_

As one by one, we all gave up our hope.

Reality came to me one day,

The day I asked myself:

_When did he become so strong?_

_When did he surpass us all?_

_When did he start to shine so brightly in our darkness?_

And then I knew.

How tainted my hands were, compare to his soft, gentle ones.

How cold my eyes were, compare to his bright, glowing ones.

How empty my life was, compare to his that was full of hope and his dream.

Somebody.

Anybody.

Answer me please.

Where all our fairytales had bitterly ended,

His continued on.

I know, now, where all our happily ever afters went

The hard kiss of steel that is his kunai blade

Is not so familiar.

The sight of the blood of his enemy tainting his hand red

Is not so commonplace.

The strength he worked so hard to achieve

Has never been used as a tool of massacre.

Our happily ever afters,

Not just mine,

But all of ours,

Went to him.

He who never gave up on his dream.

He who knew what it meant to be truly strong.

He who has, more than once, put everything on the line for those who are precious to him.

Myself included.

He has our happily ever afters,

And they have in turn become his own.

He never stopped believing in fairytales,

In good triumphing over evil,

In true love conquering all,

In cruel enchantments placed on a beautiful princess,

Only to be broken later by a kiss by Prince Charming, who ever he may be.

He still believes in heroes, in knights in shining armor, and reckless faith.

I guess that's what makes him worthier than all of us combined

To have his happily ever after happen.

Somebody.

Anybody.

Answer me please.

When did our games of make believe,

Turn to dying screams and blood soaked hands?

When did our vows of honour and courage,

Morph into kunai in the back of heads, and stalking through shadows?

When did our fantasies of protecting the weak and becoming heroes,

Suddenly become swift, cold orders, and crimson stained weapons?

_When did Naruto become so strong?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I guess he always was._

Well, there we go, I hope you liked it.

Please R&R,

Love,

MoS


End file.
